jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagex Moderator
A Jagex Moderator is the name given to Jagex employees during game. A Jagex Moderator helps edit games, test the edited games, control the forums or design the websites. All Jagex Moderators names start with Mod other than Andrew, Paul and two accounts that recently quit. When a Jagex Moderator talks they get a gold crown with an M next to their name. This is proof that they are a Jagex Moderator. If they claim to be a Jagex Moderator but have no crown next to their name then they are not a Jagex Moderator. Below is a list of Jagex Moderators (Note: This is not their In-game names): = Development Team = Lead Developer Andrew G Heads of Content Henrique O Vince F Senior Game Designer Mark O Senior Technical Developer Chihiro Y Release Schedule Co-ordinators Will K Game Development Chris E Graham R James B Michael G Content Development Team Leaders Alex J Christoph V Lead Content Developers Tim C Tytn H Jacob B Content Development Team Adam B Alex M Anthony G Anthony W Ashleigh B Benny P Chris L Christopher E Craig B Daniel J Doug H Frédérique M Gabriel M Graham B Ian G Ingrid J James B Jennie T John A John H Lewis M Liam P Marion C Matt H Matthew H Nancy J Oscar G Patrick N Paul B Paul G Rod C Stuart W Head of FunOrb Mark F FunOrb Team Ben D Ben W Brian C Daniel F David R Duncan S Iain S Mark T Melanie H Pedro R Richard B Stacy S Thomas D Tom P Tom R William R Head of Graphics Joe R Graphics Team Adam S Alan O Alec V Alex R Anthony A Bajinder S Chris W Dan B Damian C Daniel G Daniel J Darren B David H Eoin M Guiseppe G Hayden B Hayo K James W Jamie S Kavi M Kristian F Laura W Mark B Mark C Mark T Matthew B Matthew M Matthew N Nick F Neil R Paul B Paul R Peter S Rasmus K H Rory A Samantha H Stephen R Stuart E Tyd T Tim N Wayne M Wing C Head of Audio Ian T Audio Team Adam B Adam R Grace D Sam J Head of Core Technologies Nick T Tools Development Christoph T Eoin O Esther T Henry J Jack H Stuart L Head of Web Systems Ian H Web Systems Team Andrew S Andrew S Chris K Christopher S Daniel M Duncan M Helmy E James N Jeremy H Jonathan L Kerrin H Mark S Max M Philip B Sebastian M Stephen B Steven G Svend H Thomas H QA Unit Leaders Alex P Ben H Dean O Paul G Quality Assurance Adam D Andrew C Andrew D Andrew E Ashley H Ben M Dan G Daniel O David H David M David P David S Faye G Ian H Ilya K James H James P Jennifer H Joe C Ken W L Kevin D Liam H Loudon S Mark R Martin I Michael T Mike A Nick C Nicola T Poppy B Reece W Sally R Sarah J Sophie P Thomas H Vicki M Head of Web Content Mark K Web Content Chris M David O Gillan M Ian D Katie B Luke M Richard B Robert M Samuel W Stephen R Localisation Manager Anna W French Unit Leader Frédérique B French Translation Team Linda H Sophie M Thomas Le M German Unit Leader Heiko J German Translation Team Florian P Gesine P Matthias P Veronika H Brazilian-Portugese Team Betina U Claudia D Claudio D C Fabio N Felippe M Giulyanna S Marcelo N Marcos M Patrick N Vitor T IT Manager Thomas S Systems Admin Adam C Andrew P Dean E Peder P Robert L Scott E Office and Facilities Manager Alex M Office and Facilities Assistant Adam D = Publishing Team = Chief Executive Officer Mark G Chief Financial Officer Riaan H Operations Managers Christian R Justin E Rob S Excutive PA Sarah-Jane A Global Advertising Sales Manager Ollie C Head of PR Adam T External Communications Team Andrew D Nadia Z Head of Business Development Simon S Business Development Assistant Daniel H Online Network Executive Adam Z Financial Controller Laura W Management Accountant Daryl V Company Accountant Leena R Tash B Zoe M Planning Analyst Chris S = Human Resources Team = Head of Human Resources Laura W Human Resources Assistant Nicholas L Human Resources Advisor Sarah S Employee Relations Unit Nina G Personal Development & Training Unit Katy A Recruitment Unit Leader Francesco G Recruitment Unit Peter L = Customer Support Team = Player Support Manager Richard M Player Support Community Manager Kelvin P Strategic and Systems Development Manager Jay A Core Manager Emma F Continual Improvements Manager Kris J Quality and Training Representative Milton L Performance Coach Davina B Player Support Assistant - Resourcing Jason W Billing Team Leader Neil M Billing Shift Leader Tom M Billing Advisor Chris B Michelle J Billing Team Samuel L William D Community Management Unit Leaders Mark G Paul M Community Management Shift Leaders Steve W Community Management Team Aidan L Chris H Emilee M Francesca P James C Jonathan H Katharine S Mark B Mark H Matt H Martin F Matthew K Paul C Philip C Rick B Sally D Samantha D Timothy D Investigation in the Community Unit Leaders Augusto S Investigation in the Community Shift Leaders Saunders H Investigation in the Community Team Alex E Bogdans S Daniel C Dave C David K Dean D John B Marcello Z Mark L Martina L Matthew P Melvin B Neil M Richard G Richard W Simon G Steve A Usmaan S Victoria C Warren S Sampling Unit Leader Jeremy M Sampling Team Danielle A Jason W Wessel F Snapshot and Ban Appeal Unit Leaders Bradley W Hayley B Snapshot and Ban Appeal Shift Leaders Richard H Stephen W Snapshot and Ban Appeal Team Alistair H Carl B Chris M David W Ikram A Lee B Lee B Liam G Marcus M Nicholas H Richard S Stuart F Customer Support Unit Leaders Andrew M Andy W Chris G David L Ross H Customer Support Shift Leaders Ben W Dave B Gareth E Peter I Sarah M Zachory A Customer Support Team Adam S Aiko M Akbar B Alex T Amardeep S Anabela S Andrew M Andrew W Ann-Marie C Anna A Anthony C Anthony D Ben H Brian P Catia M Christopher C Dan M Daniel B Darryl B Dave P David E Davide T Edward B Fraser P Gordon H Jack S James C James L James R John G John T Jonathan H Joseph O Joseph S Jouni K Kalpesh B Kevin B Matthew W Matti V Michael H Mike F Nabil H Peter G Punit V Richard C Richard E Richard W Robert M Shiro O Simon S Steven M Thomas K Thomas J Tom M Languages Support Unit Leader Kerstin L Languages Support Shift Leader Ruediger L Languages Support Team Aiko M Anabela S Anne Le P Catia M David A Frank B Ilona S Jouni K Sean B